halofandomcom-20200222-history
Noble Team
Noble Team[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=24069 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update 12/11/09] is a fire-team sized unit of the UNSC Special Warfare Command Group Three, composed mostly of SPARTAN-III supersoldiers and one SPARTAN-II commando as of 2552. Overview Noble Team is primarily composed of SPARTAN-IIIs pulled out of their main companies by Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez before large-scale operations where the companies were mostly wiped out, Operation: PROMETHEUS in the case of Alpha Company and Operation: TORPEDO with Beta Company. Noble Team has managed to survive countless battles, always coming back from suicide assignments, but not without a cost: only two members of the original team, Carter and Kat, remain alive by 2552.[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer] February 2010 issue Noble Team also operates with non-Spartan military personnel more extensively than other Spartan teams. To grant them more operational freedom when interacting with regular military personnel, the members of Noble Team have been given higher ranks than most of the Spartans by their CO.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_012910 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 01.29.10] In 2552, the team was under the command of Colonel Urban Holland of the UNSC Army.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?cid=24530 Bungie.net: NOBLE TEAM PERFORMANCE REPORTS] The SPARTAN-IIIs of Noble Team utilize equipment on par with the SPARTAN-IIs, such as the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, which is far superior to the cheaper SPI armor worn by the rest of the SPARTAN-IIIs. The team was issued with the Mark V MJOLNIR armor on November 24, 2551. Unlike the mainline SPARTAN-IIs whose armors are fairly uniform in coloration, the members of Noble Team sport a variety of color schemes and armor variants. On Youtube, viewers already posted walkthorughs for the levels that have been revealed. So far, it is confirmed that most of Noble team is KIA. *Noble One- Carter: *Noble Two- Katherine: *Noble Three- Jun: *Noble Four- Emile: *Noble Five- Jorge: *Noble Six: Team Composition Other Spartans are constantly kept on rotation for the team, including SPARTAN-344 who would take Emile's place in the case of a counterinsurgency operation. When one member falls in the line of duty, a new SPARTAN is brought in as a replacement. *'Commander Carter-A259' (Noble One) - A no-nonsense soldier, Carter serves as the leader of Noble Team. *'Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320' (Noble Two) - Carter's second-in-command, Kat serves as the intelligence specialist. *'Lieutenant SPARTAN-B312' (Noble Six) - The playable character of Halo: Reach. A new addition to the team, this Spartan's background is mostly unknown. *'Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052' (Noble Five) - The only Spartan-II in the team, Jorge serves as the heavy weapons specialist. *'Warrant Officer Jun-A266' (Noble Three) - A thoughtful and taciturn, soldier, Jun serves as the sniper of Noble Team. *'Warrant Officer Emile-A239' (Noble Four) - A bold and aggressive Spartan, Emile is the assault specialist of the team. Former Members *'Thom-293' (Previously Noble Six) - Killed on April 22, 2552, and replaced with SPARTAN-B312 just before the Fall of Reach.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24525 Bungie.net: Kat-B320 Personnel Profile] - "Eventually I hope to be able to get it through their thick Spartan skulls that '''Thom' is dead because he chose to pursue a group of enemy combatants ON HIS OWN rather than wait for backup." Trivia *The flag in the Capture The Flag multiplayer mode in ''Halo: Reach bears the emblem of Noble Team. *It has been stated that Noble Team will often split up during the course of the game and work separately. *The voices of each Noble Team member will be usable in Halo: Reach's Firefight mode.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27328 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 07.16.10] *McFarlane Toys created an action figure figure that they called Noble Seven, though they claim that Bungie did not add a new member to the team, but "they did help us create a unique figure".[http://www.spawn.com/news/news6.aspx?id=13695 Spawn.com: Noble Seven Leads the Charge This July] *Originally, Noble Team in Halo: Reach was supposed to have two more members; the "sassy" Rosenda-344 and the "cowboy"-like Thom-293.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aOb6Nn8egA YouTube: PAX 2010: Bungie Halo: Reach Panel (Part 2)] Both were later reduced to background characters, with Thom being a former member and Rosenda possibly serving as Emile's replacement in an counter-insurgency operation. Gallery Noble_Team.png|The full team. File:KIuWJ.jpg|Concept art of Noble Team in combat during the Fall of Reach. File:Noble Team.jpg|Noble Team in a promotional image for Halo: Reach. Noble_Briefing.png|Noble Team being briefed by Colonel Urban Holland. File:NobleteamWINTERCONTIGENCY.jpg|Noble Team inspecting a site on Reach. File:Winter Contingency.JPG|Noble Team being deployed into battle by UH-144 Falcons. File:Noble_Team_Reach.jpg|Jorge, SPARTAN-B312, Jun, and Emile look on as Kat explains a plan. File:Noble_Plan.png|Carter briefing the team. List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:UNSC Military Units Category:Halo: Reach Category:Fire Teams